Que es polvo de estrellas?
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Un reto, una pregunta...historias o realidad...¿que es el polvo de estrellas?


**¿Qué es el polvo de estrellas?**

Caminaba presuroso, con gran entusiasmo, dedicación y es que hace un mes se había tomado en tarea de encontrar algo que Shaka, el nombrado más cercano a los dioses, no supiera o por lo menos lo dejara sin repuesta. Ya había intentado con todo, cultura general, religión, matemáticas, etc... Pero al parecer el rubio sabia más de lo que él pensaba y justamente eso era lo que le molestaba, pero él era hombre de retos y el encontrar una pregunta a la cual Shaka no tuviera respuesta era su reto el cual cumpliría costara lo que costara. Con esa determinación y energía, concluyo su camino a la sexta casa. Sin siquiera anunciarse o como si esta sexta casa fuera la suya ingreso, sin pedirle a su morador el más mínimo permiso. Lo encontró meditando como era costumbre, sobre su flor de loto e irradiando aquel cosmos dorado, que caracterizaba a todos los caballeros portadores de las doce sagradas armaduras doradas... Una sonrisa divertida y traviesa se formo en su rostro, como le gustaba sacar al rubio de sus meditaciones...

Hay alguien, aquí?- se aclaro la voz y trato de guardar su sonrisa y remplazarla por una seriedad total-pero que es esto?, como dejan así como así a una casa...-siguió haciéndose el tonto con toda la intención de molestar al rubio, pues sabido era que su carácter un tanto explosivo

Milo, ya es hora de tus preguntas- un suspiro cansino abandono los pulmones de rubio, que dejo su posición y descendió para atender a su "invitado"

Ya vez, Shakis para que preguntas-le sonrió de manera sínica-

Bueno comencemos...-apuro al escorpión, porque a pesar de todo el rubio de virgo disfrutaba mucho el ver la cara de frustración que ponía Milo al terminar su sesión de preguntas y no cumplir su objetivo, pero vamos que sufra si quiere conseguir algo-

Sé que hoy es el día...- anuncio con seguridad el peli azul, antes comenzar con su sesión de interrogantes-

Horas después...

Demonios...-mascullo entre dientes el caballero protector de escorpio, al ver sus hojas de preguntas llegar al fin y aun no haber logrado su objetivo- que hay algo no sepas?!-cuestiono por demás exasperado, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de auto suficiencia por parte de Shaka-

Terminas por hoy...-Shaka a pesar de que trato de borrar su sonrisa arrogante, no pudo hacerlo con totalidad-mañana te espero-se puso de pie, pues mientras la sesión se llevaba acabo se habían alojado en la sala de sexta casa- por cierto trata de buscar mejore pregunta...-agrego al ver la mueca de enfado y el romper de la hojas de Milo-

Rubio tenido...-exclamo, antes de imitar a su compañero-

Permiso para pasar!- se escucho un llamado fuera de la casa de virgo, mientras los dos hombres que en esta estaban se detenían-

Pasa Mu-autorizo el rubio y pocos minutos el peli lila ingresaba-buenas tarde Mu-saludo a su amigo, que como respuesta hizo un leve gesto con la mano-

Shaka, Milo-saludo-disculpen la descortesía pero tengo que ir de emergencia a Aries-expreso para luego seguir su camino-

Que pasa rapunzel ?- el actuar del carnero había despertado la de por si natural curiosidad de escorpio-

Se me olvido reparar la armadura de pegaso, y Seiya viene mañana por lo que tengo prisa para arreglarla-explico rápido para seguir con su camino, dejando atrás a dos caballeros extrañados y es que, desde cuando se le pasaba algo a Mu?-

Armaduras, reparación, polvo... Shaka, ultima pregunta- el rubio no pudo evitar fruncir el seno ante el repentino cambio de Milo, pero callo y con la mano le hizo un gesto de que continuara- que es el polvo de estrellas?-la pregunta era sencilla y simple, algo tonto diríamos…pues preguntarle eso a un caballero, portador de una armadura, algo así era por demás tonto, pero algo le había incitado al bichito a hacerla. Y al ver, que el rubio lo miraba (Shaka tiene los ojos abiertos) con una expresión por demás confusa, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios...al fin había logrado su objetivo, Shaka de virgo no sabía que era el polvo de estrellas...

El polvo de estrellas...- su mente estaba en blanco y es que a pesar de que buscaba y re buscaba una respuesta en su cabeza, no la encontraba-...-

Me sorprende que no lo sepas...-bien, Shaka se había burlado de su frustración ahora él lo hacía de su ignorancia_

Yo..._que iba a decir, que no lo sabía porque jamás le había importado eso, que le parecía una trivialidad... No, esa no era una respuesta, sin más Shaka siguió los pasos del que sabía le explicaría que era el polvo de estrellas sin burlarse de su ignorancia, dejo atrás un muy feliz Milo pues después de todo había logrado su objetivo...

Rapunzel, deja caer tu cabello que tu príncipe va a subir a tu torre para preguntarte, que es el polvo de estrellas...-expreso Milo con burla- ahora a acuario, seguro que Elsa ya hizo la merienda y mí tener hambrita...-sin más dejo virgo

***M***

Mu, Mu, estas allí?-Shaka, llegó a la casa de Aries con rapidez y de inmediato ingreso en busca de su amigo el lemuriano-

En el taller!-escucho un grito proveniente de un de los cuartos de la casa de Aries, sin más y sabiendo donde quedaba el taller, se dirigió a este-

Mu…-Shaka, ingreso al taller encontrando a su compañero, muy concentrado en reparar la armadura del pegaso-es la quinta vez-expreso con cierto aire de cansancio-

La sexta, parece que Seiya es imán para los golpes-levanto su rostro para sonreírle a su compañero-que te trae por aquí, creí que Milo te tendría por más tiempo ocupado-fijo nuevamente sus ojos en la armadura-

Bueno, por algo así vine contigo-Shaka suspiró un tanto molesto y es que se le hacía tonto no saber que era el polvo de estrellas-

Así?-pregunto, mientras dejaba a un lado las herramientas celestes que tenía en las manos y tomaba un frasco de polvo dorado, el famoso polvo de estrellas- y en que te puedo ayudar?- tomo un poco del contenido y lo roció encima de las grietas que mostraba la armadura-

Sobre…-Shaka, observaba con atención a su compañero mientras trabajaba y es que nunca lo había visto reparando una armadura, ni siquiera la suya- se que parecerá tonto pero, que es el polvo de estrellas?-pregunto al fin soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos a la espera de las risas de Mu, por preguntar algo tan simple-…-pero las risas jamás llegaron, así que volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con que Mu seguía reparando la armadura como si nada-Mu…-insistió, creyéndose ignorado-

Si, te escuche-interrumpió al rubio-solo pensaba en que es raro que preguntes…-levanto su vista por un momento-pues veras el polvo de estrellas es…-

*****M*****

**Hola!, si ya sé me pasó de irresponsable. Pero deberás que intento actualizar mis otros fics pero no puedo, algo me bloquea y…y…bueno, sumado con el periodo de exámenes, trabajos, trabajo y problemas que por dios ya no se qué hacer…me falta tiempo para todo, así que por fa comprendan a este joven que encontró unas horas para escribir… (No una continuación, pero un fic nuevo u.u).**

**Besos y recuerden "mientras más oscura se la noche, más cerca está la luz del día"**


End file.
